Por acaso
by William McAboy
Summary: Harry decide ajudar Rony numa das ideias absurdas do amigo, mas algo deu errado e agora Hermione acha que Harry está apaixonado por ela. Agora tudo precisa ser resolvido para que as coisas fiquem no lugar, só que é um pouco mais complicado que isso. HISTÓRIA DE PINK POTTER, REESCRITA E ADAPTADA POR WILLIAM MCABOY.
1. AUTORIZOU!

**AUTORIZOU!**

A MARIA ROSA AUTORIZOU! \O/ YEAH...

* * *

William McAboy: -"Olá, Sra. Maria Rosa, tentei de todas as formas entrar em contato com você, fiz conta no floreios e borrões e Deus é testemunha de minha perseverante busca pela sua autorização para participar das suas histórias."  
"Eu lamento muito por não ter conseguido contato com você, então vou fazer o seguinte: Reescreverei colocando nos créditos que a história é de sua autoria. Se um dia você voltar no Fanfiction net e ver algumas de suas histórias no meu perfil, pode apostar que seu nome está nos créditos, Qualquer coisa, se você não aprovar, me mande um PM e eu apago as histórias sem nenhum problema, certo?"

"Obrigado."  
"Seu fã, William McAboy."

Pink Potter: - "Oi William, tudo bem?"  
"Olha, eu vi suas msgs, mas estou meio corrida esses tempos, e acabei não conseguindo responder antes. Eu já liberei algumas fics para outros autores, geralmente eles mudam os personagens também (adaptam para outras histórias). E já liberei umas fics para você um tempo atrás... Desde que você cite que são de minha autoria (e sei que você cita), não tem problema."

"Desculpe a demora em responder."

"Abraços, Pink."

* * *

Uffa, depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente consegui contato com ela e consegui a autorização reescrever as histórias dela e adaptá-las. Gente, estou imensamente contente e quero agradecer a Pink Potter, ela é uma autora sensacional e sem dúvida sou seu grande fã.

Obrigado, Maria Rosa.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Autora original: Pink Potter**  
**Observação: A história não é do mesmo enredo dos livros e filmes, é completamente livre e não há Voldemort ou personagens mortos.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

* * *

O dia havia começado há algumas horas em Hogwarts, e os alunos começavam a deixar seus dormitórios. Aos poucos, a sala comunal da Griffinória ia perdendo o silêncio e a tranqüilidade da noite, sendo preenchida por conversas e risos. De repente, dois alunos apareceram conversando e pareciam estar numa pequena divergência de opiniões.

- Não. Rony, isso não faz sentido! – Harry discordava e parecia não ter sido a primeira vez. Parou no centro da sala onde esperaria Hermione para seguir até o Salão Principal.

- Ah qual é, Harry? Por favor! Você já me ajudou várias vezes, por que não agora? – Rony parou ao lado dele.

- Não, Rony! Toda a vez que você inventa algo, sempre acabo me dando mal. – Harry lembrou.

- Não seja exagerado! – o ruivo protestou.

- Cite uma única vez que eu não tenha saído no prejuízo em todas as vezes que eu te ajudei. – Harry questionou.

Rony começou a pensar. Era verdade que geralmente as idéias que ele tinha não eram muito bem sucedidas, mas deveria haver alguma que não tenha sido um desastre. - Não seja tão pessimista...

- Rony... – Harry iria repreendê-lo, mas foi interrompido pelo amigo. Da última vez que ajudara o amigo, ele ficou um mês em detenção, fora os machucados.

- Ok, ok... Nenhuma das minhas idéias foi boa e você sempre se dá mal. – o ruivo admitiu. – Mas dessa vez é diferente, não corremos o risco de ficar em detenção, nem de se machucar.

- Quem garante? – Harry lançou um olhar incrédulo para o ruivo.

- Por favor, Harry... – Rony iria começar a insistir novamente, mas foi interrompido.

- Bom dia. – Hermione havia acabado de chegar – O que o Rony quer dessa vez?

- Ele quer que... Ai! – Harry levou um pisão Rony. – Por que você fez isso?

- Não é nada, Hermione. – O ruivo interrompeu, enquanto o amigo soltava palavrões mentalmente pela ação dele.

- Sei... Nada... – Hermione fez aquela expressão "Até parece que eu acredito em você, Rony" – Vamos logo tomar o café da manhã...

- Por que você me pisou? – Harry perguntou enquanto seguia o ruivo até a saída do salão.

- Será que não ficou óbvio? A Hermione não precisa saber... – Rony sussurrou para o amigo.

Hermione caminhava mais a frente com um enorme livro nas mãos.

- Não sei se você percebeu isso, mas nem concordei com sua ideia E JÁ ESTOU MACHUCADO! – Harry gritou aquela última frase, fazendo a garota virar-se.

- O que há com vocês dois? – ela indagou no meio do corredor.

- Não é nada, Hermione. – Rony tornou a respondê-la da mesma forma.

- Está bem. Se não querem falar... – Hermione voltou a andar. – Só espero que não seja mais uma daquelas ideias malucas do Rony, porque estão cansados de saber que nunca dão certo.

- EI! – O ruivo protestou irritado. Por que sempre fadavam as idéias dele ao fracasso?

Harry riu, pelo visto não era o único que pensava aquilo.

- Ah... Sem falar que geralmente alguém sempre sai machucado. – A garota revirou os olhos.

- Só porque o Harry caiu alguns metros daquela vez, não significa que alguém sempre se machuca. – Rony protestou.

- Claro... E daquela vez que o Harry quebrou o braço? Ou quando você e Harry tiveram que ficar uma semana na enfermaria por estarem completamente grudados um ao outro. Ou talvez aquela vez em que...

- Está bem, eu já entendi! Minhas idéias não dão certo, mas não significa que dessa vez não vá dá certo. – Disse Rony, mas Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Entraram no salão principal e não tocaram mais naquele assunto, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que ele ainda não havia morrido. Como previu, foi só separar-se de Hermione e seguir com Rony para uma aula na qual a amiga não estava, que o ruivo voltou a ão Harry lembrou porque sempre acabava concordando com os planos de Rony: aceitação por irritabilidade.

Na aula de de História da Magia, enquanto o prof. Becket explicava algo sobre a primeira guerra mundial vista do ponto de vista do mundo bruxo e os alunos dormiam fingindo prestar atenção, Rony continuava a persistir: - Por favor...

- Não! – Harry foi firme.

Na aula de transfiguração...

- Por favor...

- Não!

Na aula de Adivinhação...

- Por favor...

- Não!

E até mesmo na aula de Snape...

- Por favor...

- Eu já disse que não, fica quieto! – Harry respondeu severamente.

- Sr. Potter, espero que sua conversa com o Sr. Weasley o ajude em seu teste, do contrário terei prazer em zerar sua nota. – Snape o repreendeu na frente de toda a sala e, em seguida, continuou com sua explicação.

No final do dia, após o jantar ter terminado, Harry não aguentava mais ouvir a voz de Rony.

- Ah, qual é, Harry? Prometo que vai ser o último favor... – Rony pedia enquanto subiam as escadas do salão comunal da Griffinória direto para o dormitório.

- Está bem, Rony! – Harry encarou o amigo e rendeu-se finalmente. – Eu vou...

- Ah, Harry... Amigão! Sabia que faria isso por mim. – Rony o puxou pelo ombro, fazendo com que amarrotasse o uniforme do amigo, e o guiou para dentro do dormitório.

- Mas essa é a última vez... – Harry soltou-se dele e arrumou as vestes. Tinha quase certeza de que, definitivamente, aquela não era a última vez.

Rony sorriu contente, enquanto corria para sua mochila pegar pena e pergaminho – Aqui está...

- E o que eu faço com isso? – Harry não entendeu.

- Deixa eu explicar... Você lembra quando eu disse que, dessa vez, meu plano não tinha como dar errado? Eu queria convidar a Lilá para a festa de Halloween, mas você sabe como eu fico nervoso com essas coisas... Então, eu queria pedir a ela por carta. Não é uma idéia genial? – Rony falou com um sorriso bobo no olhar.

- Você me encheu o saco por causa de uma maldita carta? – Harry se controlou para não gritar. - Rony, eu definitivamente não vou participar disto! – Harry devolveu o pergaminho e a pena.

- Mas você disse que me ajudaria... O que custa escrever uma carta? – Rony usou a lógica, para ele era apenas um pedaço de papéu com uma mensagem que não demoraria nem cinco minutos para ser escrita.

- Você deve usar as suas palavras e não as minhas, além disso, minha letra é diferente da sua. – Harry recusou.

- Eu iria passar a limpo... Por favor, Harry! Eu sou um desastre com essas coisas. – Rony se levantou e segurou os ombros do amigo como se estivesse desesperado.

- Rony... – Harry foi interrompido.

- Por favor! Só dessa vez... – Rony tinha os olhos arregalados na direção dos olhos azuis escuros do amigo.

- Ok, Rony. Só dessa vez... – Harry suspirou cansado e cabisbaixo.

- Eu sabia que não ia me decepcionar, amigo. Obrigado! – Rony deu um daqueles abraços de urso e jogou o pergaminho e a pena em cima do amigo. Em seguida, caminhou em direção à porta.

– Ei... Aonde você vai? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Até a cozinha... Não comi quase nada no jantar tentando te convencer e agora estou com fome. – O ruivo sorriu.

- Pensei que iria me ajudar com a carta. – Harry o lembrou.

- Não precisa... Eu confio em você. – Rony abriu a porta e saiu. – Basta dizer que eu gostaria de levá-la para o baile de Halloween.

- Mas Rony... – Harry não teve tempo para falar mais nada, porque o amigo já tinha batido a porta e ido.

Deu um suspiro cansado enquanto ajeitava-se em frente ao criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Mirou o pergaminho em branco a sua frente pensando no que escrever e lembrou que ainda não tinha par para o baile de Halloween, que seria a duas semanas, e caso não se apressasse, poderia acabar sem companhia.

Talvez seria uma boa ideia mandar um convite para Gina, há alguns dias não parava de pensar na irmã do melhor amigo, mas imagens de Rony correndo pela escola tentando amaldiçoá-lo afastava aqueles pensamentos tão inocentes com a pequena Weasley. Era melhor não pensar em Gina daquela maneira.

Resolveu pensar no baile depois e se concentrar na carta, voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho e, sem muita demora, o convite já estava pronto. Tinha que admitir que escrever era mais fácil que perguntar pessoalmente...

_"Há algum tempo não consigo parar de pensar em você. Não sei como isso aconteceu, mas meus sentimentos por você parecem ter mudado e você me faria muito feliz se aceitasse ir comigo ao baile de Halloween.  
Eu gostaria de estar olhando em seus olhos agora, mas sou tímido demais, então espero que esta carta seja o suficiente para ganhar a sua aprovação.  
Estou ansioso esperando sua resposta"._

"_PS: Você é linda!"._

- Pronto. - Disse a si mesmo.

Agora bastava Rony passar a limpo, lembrando-se de colocar sua assinatura e o nome de Lilá.

Até que a carta não ficara tão ruim e, certamente, era bem menos agonizante que ficar esperando a resposta olhando para a garota.

Não podia negar que seus pensamentos estavam em Gina naquele momento; desejou poder entregar aquela carta a ela. Será que Rony ficaria muito bravo se Harry a convidasse?

Olhou ao seu redor e notou o dormitório vazio, apesar de já ser tarde. Resolveu descer, provavelmente encontraria Rony lá em baixo e já lhe entregava a carta.

A sala comunal estava vazia e silenciosa. Harry pensou em ir até a cozinha também, mas como já estava farto de Rony, decidiu sentar-se num dos sofás e esperar pelo amigo. Encontrou um livro ao seu lado e o folheou displicentemente por puro tédio, pensando no cansaço do dia.

- Harry? – A voz de Hermione vindo das escadas o assustou.

- Ah, Hermione... – Harry sabia que Rony não queria revelar seu plano para Hermione e por isso não poderia deixar ela ver o pergaminho em suas mãos. Ainda assustado, não teve tempo de pensar e acabou enfiando o papel dentro do livro para escondê-lo.

Hermione o encarou surpresa enquanto se aproximava. – O que faz aqui?

- Ham... Nada, só esperando o Rony. – ele tinha um sorriso fechado e sem graça no rosto. De repente, a sala parecia ter ficado muito quente, mesmo a lareira não estando acesa.

- Não me diga que concordou com mais um dos planos dele? – Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiada.

- Não, claro que não... – Ele estava nervoso, mexendo as mãos sobre as pernas. Tentou puxar assunto para se controlar. – Sabe... Até que não é tão absurdo, desta vez.

- Então, está mesmo ajudando ele? – Hermione se sentou ao lado dele.

Harry lançou um olhar desesperado para o livro e torceu para que ela não o pegasse. Entretanto, a sorte não estava a seu favor. A morena pegou o livro e sentou ao lado dele, colocando o objeto sobre as pernas.

- Sim, estou... – Ele desviou o olhar.

- E ninguém vai sair machucado? – A moça questionou descrente.

- Eu acredito que não. – ele a encarou com um olhar de quem havia levado um beijo de um dementador. Se Hermione abrisse o livro e encontrasse o pergaminho, descobriria tudo e Rony deixou bem claro que não queria que a amiga soubesse...

– Harry, você está bem? – Ela notou o desconforto do amigo.

- Ham... Sim, claro, estou ótimo. – Ele forçou um sorriso.

Hermione não parecia convencida. - Olha... Está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos dormir. - Hermione o olhou desconfiada, enquanto o amigo sorria nervoso. Harry definitivamente estava escondendo alguma coisa, pensou. - Você tem certeza que... Está tudo bem? – questionou preocupada.

- Sim! Está tudo ótimo... Melhor impossível. – Harry continuou a fingir.

A garota levantou, ainda com o livro em mãos. – Bem, então... Vou dormir. Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite! – Harry respondeu já esperando que ela deixasse o livro no sofá, só que Hermione começou a se afastar com o livro em mãos. – Ham... Hermione, Você... Vai levar o livro? – perguntou tentando soar o mais normal possível.

- O livro é meu. – ela sorriu sem entender.

- Ah, sim... Claro... Até amanhã então. – Ele acenou positivo com o rosto com o coração batendo a mil por hora, se tivesse algum tipo de doença cardíaca, teria se estirado duro no sofá naquele momento.

- Até amanhã, Harry. – Ela seguiu para as escadas e sumiu de vista.

Harry se jogou no sofá como um bêbado e encarou o teto. - Eu devo ser o garoto mais azarado de Hogwarts mesmo. – falou sozinho.

Começava a pensar no que Hermione diria quando lesse aquele papel. Se não tivesse concordado em ajudar Rony, aquela hora sua mente estaria povoada apenas com pensamentos pecaminosos com a irmã de seu melhor amigo.

Em seguida o retrato da mulher gorda se mexeu, indicando que alguém acabara de entrar. Ainda deitado feito um cachaceiro no sofé, Harry viu uma cena à sua frente que o paralisou: Rony entrou aos beijos com Lilá.

- Rony! – o casal se separou na mesma hora ao ouvir o grito de Harry.

- Harry, meu amigo... Olha só quem eu encontrei pelo caminho – O ruivo se exibia com Lilá pendurada no pescoço dele.

- Mas o que está fazendo? E a carta que eu escrevi? – Harry perguntou irado.

- Bem... Veja só, acho que superei isso. – Rony disse contente – Pense pelo lado bom, não vou mais precisar dela.

- Precisamos conversar... – Sem dar chance do ruivo protestar, Harry o puxou pela camisa e o arrastou até os dormitórios.

- EI! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Rony resmungou ao entrar no aposento dos rapazes.

- O que penso que estou fazendo? O que "Você" está fazendo? Eu fiz a maldita carta que você me pediu e não vai servir para nada. – Harry discutiu.

- Não estou entendendo por que está tão nervoso, sendo que nem vai precisar usar mais. – Rony disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

– Hermione pegou o livro onde eu havia escondido a carta, "que você me pediu para escrever". – Harry frisou que a culpa era do amigo.

- Hermione? Por que você deu a carta pra ela? – O ruivo não entendeu.

- Eu não dei a carta à ela, eu escondi a carta no livro que era dela. – Harry explicou.

- Ah... Então não tem problema... Ainda mais se for um daqueles livros bem grossos... Ela não vai achar o papel nunca. Relaxa, cara. – o ruivo tinha a expressão despreocupada.

- E se achar, Rony? – Harry questionou – Ela vai pensar que a carta é minha.

- Tecnicamente... A carta é sua. – Rony falou como se não existisse na história.

- Olha, Rony... Acho melhor eu ir dormir, antes que eu acabe te jogando ta torre de astronomia agora mesmo. – Harry seguiu para sua cama.

O ruivo simplesmente ergueu os ombros e fez uma cara como se dissesse "Você está fazendo tempestade em um simples copo de água". Em seguida, deu as costas e voltou para o salão comunal para ficar com Lilá

Harry sentou-se em sua cama e começou a imaginar o que diria Hermione se lesse aquela carta. Será que acharia piegas? Será que o acharia um idiota?


	3. Capitulo 2

**Autora original: Pink Potter**

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Harry despertou muito cedo. Não tinha um motivo, contudo, seu sono o deixara e parecia não querer voltar por mais que tentasse dormir. Desistiu de tentar adormecer novamente e levantou, se vestiu, se arrumou e resolveu descer logo. Seus amigos pareciam que não iriam acordar cedo numa manhã de sábado.

Desceu para a sala comunal e aquela sensação de frio no estômago tomou conta dele ao encontrar Hermione ali. Pelo visto, ele não foi o único a "cair" da cama naquela manhã. Percebendo que teria que contar a verdade para a amiga, decidiu tomar a atitude certa e ficar ao invés de subir em silêncio de volta para o dormitório.

- Bom dia, Hermione. – Harry se aproximou. Notou que ela corou violentamente.

- Ah, Harry... Bom dia. – Hermione suspirou de uma maneira diferente.

Por alguma razão que o rapaz desconhecia, a amiga não o encarava.

- Dormiu bem essa noite? – Harry perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela, também sem encará-la e com um olhar preocupado.

- Não. Na verdade, eu não consegui dormir muito bem essa noite – Hermione confessou, ainda ruborizada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele já imaginava o que havia ocorrido...

Hermione pareceu reunir toda sua coragem para encarar o amigo. – Não, eu só... – ela tirou algo do bolso que ele reconheceu na mesma hora.

- Hermione... Eu posso explicar... – Harry à olhou com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão nervosa, o frio tomava conta de seu estômago.

- Está tudo bem, Harry. – ela deu um sorriso. – Afinal, ninguém manda no coração...

- O quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Eu... Eu fico muito feliz que tenha me convidado para o baile. – Hermione havia entendido tudo errado. – Tenho que admitir que jamais esparava isso de você. Está certo que eu vinha reparando no seu jeito há algum tempo, mas eu não imaginava que sentia o mesmo por mim.

- Hermione... – Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela, a olhou bem nos olhos e tomou toda a coragem que tinha para contar a verdade. Só que notou duas olheiras nos olhos da amiga. Será que ela não havia dormido por causa da carta? Não poderia desfazer o mal-entendido sabendo que a garota gostava dele daquela forma, não poderia confessar que não queria convidá-la para o baile, não poderia machucá-la daquele jeito.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder, pensando no que ia dizer. – Eu só queria dizer que fiquei feliz por sua reação ter sido tão... Positiva. – Não pensou em outra palavra na hora.

- Você é um garoto maravilhoso e não seria difícil gostar de você... – Hermione confessou, fazendo o rapaz sentir-se ainda pior.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu, sentindo-se o pior dos homens. Contudo, não poderia contar a verdade, não naquele momento. – Você... Ham... Gostaria de dar uma volta pelos jardins?

- Sim, adoraria... – ela respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado.

Levantaram do sofá. Sem saber exatamente como deveria agir, Harry resolveu entrelaçar sua mão à dela. Percebeu que Hermione corou, mas aceitou aquele novo contato.

"_Quanto te encontrei..."  
"Te juro, não pensei"  
"Que iria me apaixonar..."  
"Mas todo o amor é assim,"  
"Como uma história sem fim"  
"Que tomou conta de mim."_

Deixaram a sala comunal da Griffinória e seguiram para a entrada do castelo. Harry a olhava pelo canto do olho imaginando que a coisa mais certa seria contar a verdade à ela. Todavia, não tinha coragem suficiente para tal coisa.

Ainda era cedo e a intensidade da luz solar não era muita, além disso, algumas nuvens escuras começavam a se formar, indicando que mais tarde choveria. Caminharam em silêncio pelo belo gramado de campo aberto e cercado por árvores que dava acesso aos grandes portões fechados do castelo.

Na cabeça de Harry os pensamentos o incomodavam; "Como eu vou sair dessa?", "Tudo isso é culpa do Rony", "Nunca mais vou fazer parte de outra idéia dele, nunca!". Estava numa fria e precisava arranjar um jeito de resolver aquele mal entendido sem magoar Hermione.

"_O que é que eu faço agora?"  
"Já tentei ir embora,"  
"Mas meu coração"  
"Está preso à você."_

- O que foi? – a voz dela soou no ouvido dele e o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Nada. – Harry respondeu sem deixar seu incômodo transparecer.

Ela parou de andar e ele acabou parando também.

- Você está escondendo algo de mim? – Hermione perguntou e nesse momento Harry desviou o olhar – Tenho certeza de que está...

- Não... Não é nada. – O rapaz tentou ser convincente. No fundo, ele sabia por que era tão complicado contar a verdade. A última coisa que desejava no mundo, era magoá-la. Sabia que estava nervosa, podia ver nos olhos dela. – É que... A verdade é que... Eu queria, eu queria...

- Você queria... Me beijar? – Hermione perguntou completamente ruborizada.

Harry jamais imaginou que um dia estaria numa situação daquelas com sua melhor amiga. - Sim... – ele a olhou bem nos olhos; sentiu um frio na barriga e o coração começar a bater forte. Já que começou, ele deveria ir até o fim, sabia o que precisava fazer.

A mão macia e quente de Hermione tocou levemente o rosto dele e desceu até a nuca do rapaz. Aos poucos, Harry começou a se aproximar mais da face dela. À viu fechar os olhos, segundos antes de fechar os seus.

O primeiro contato foi estranho, talvez porque ele sabia que estava beijando Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga. Não sabia se já era suficiente ou se deveria aprofundar o beijo. Sentiu as duas mãos de Hermione tocarem sua nuca e começar um tipo de carícia naquela região. Involuntariamente, as mãos de Harry repousaram na cintura dela, e a trouxe para mais perto de si. O beijo tornou-se intenso.

"_Não sei dizer..."  
"O que vou fazer"  
"Pra me livrar desse amor."  
"Eu quero é mais"  
"Viver em paz"  
"E ser feliz, seja como for."_

Quando pararam, permaneceram parados na mesma posição. Contudo, pareciam não ter coragem suficiente de se olharem naquele momento. Haviam se beijado, ambos pensavam.

O que mais deixava Harry assustado era o fato de ter gostado disso; Tentava se convencer de que não gostou do beijo e estava psicologicamente abalado por estar mentindo pra Hermione. Ficou cabisbaixo olhando para o chão, evitando encará-la.

- Vem, vamos sentar ali... – A mão de Hermione entrelaçou a sua mão na dele e o guiou até uma grande árvore. Harry já estava gostando de andar de mãos dadas com ela.

- Hermione... – ele começou o assunto quando já estavam sentados bem próximos embaixo da árvore. - Você... Ham... O que achou do beijo? – perguntou.

Hermione sorriu. – Eu... achei ótimo! – ela suspirava empolgada. - Jamais imaginei que beijaria você algum dia, mas... Foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu.

- Verdade? – Harry sorriu entusiasmado, contente por ela ter gostado do beijo.

- Sim – Hermione respondeu com um olhar contente no rosto.

Então Harry se aproximou e a beijou novamente por um curto tempo. Quando pararam o beijo, trocaram sorrisos discretos.

Acabou passando a manhã toda com Hermione. Todavia, era uma nova Hermione, ou pelo menos uma que ele não conhecia. Aquela não ficava o tempo todo falando de livros ou provas que estavam por vir; aquela sorria todo o momento, ruborizava-se com um simples toque de mãos. Harry estava acostumado com a Hermione mandona e estudiosa, e percebeu que nunca haviam ficado daquela maneira.

Estavam tão à vontade, que Harry já estava deitado na grama, com a cabeça sobre a perna dela, e a garota passava a mão pelos cabelos dele.

- Você está diferente... – ele comentou.

- Diferente como? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu não sei, apenas sinto que está diferente... – Harry respondeu ainda deitado, olhando nos olhos dela. Foi então, que sentiu um pingo molhar uma das lentes de seu óculos. Em seguida, vários pingos começaram a cair e a chuva iria começar. Ele levantou rápido e ajudou Hermione. Estavam distantes do castelo e a chuva engrossou.

- Precisamos sair daqui. – ela falou sentindo a água encharcar suas roupas.

- Vamos voltar pro castelo. – Harry segurou a mão dela e começou a correr.

Já estavam completamente ensopados no meio do caminho, mas não se importavam, se divertiam correndo debaixo daquela forte chuva, rindo e pisando nas poças. Harry parou quando chegaram colina que dava acesso ao pátio de entrada do castelo, próximo à casa de Hagrid.

- O que foi? – Hermione perguntou sem entender.

- Eu sempre quis beijar alguém na chuva. – Ele confessou, fazendo a garota sorrir.

- Então vou realizar seu desejo. – Hermione aproximou os lábios dos dele e deu-lhe um longo beijo.

Harry correspondeu ao beijo. Já não se importava mais com a sua consciência que teimava em lembrar-lhe que aquela era sua melhor amiga. – Me perdoe se eu te passar um resfriado.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu cuido de você. – ela sussurrou na boca dele com seu tradicional sorriso bonito e o beijou novamente. Acabaram ficando mais alguns minutos na chuva, até finalmente voltarem para o castelo.

Caminhavam em silêncio até a torre da Griffinória. Harry olhava Hermione discretamente e percebia um sorriso tímido nos lábios dela. Reprovou-se mentalmente por ter deixado que as coisas tivessem chegado aquele ponto. Contudo, por mais que parecesse errado não ser sincero com a amiga, não poderia mentir para si mesmo e dizer que não gostara dos beijos.

- Harry? – Hermione o acordou de seus pensamentos. Estavam no centro sa sala comunal da Griffinória.

- Sim? – Ele atendeu piscando algumas vezes.

- Eu... Ainda estou bastante confusa, mas eu adorei passar a manhã com você. – Hermione confessou, corando levemente.

Harry sorriu discretamente para ela. - Eu também, Hermione.

Ficaram se encarando e trocaram um rápido beijo tímido novamente. Quando se separaram, ela seguiu para as escadas sob o olhar dele, que ficou parado olhando-a seguir para o dormitório feminino.

Harry não conseguia pensar direito. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava contar a verdade de uma vez para Hermione, uma parte de si queria o contrário; Era um lado completamente desconhecido, mas que parecia mais forte. Jamais havia imaginado beijar ou tocar Hermione daquela forma, mas agora era incrivelmente estranho pensar em tê-la apenas como amiga.

- Harry? – uma outra voz feminina apareceu perto dele e o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Ah... Olá, Gina. – O coração de Harry parou de bater rápido e o nervosismo acabou, o frio na barriga sumiu e aquela emoção parecia ter passado, sentiu-se ainda mais confuso. Não poderia gostar de duas garotas ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa... Você está ensopado! É melhor se trocar antes que pegue um resfriado. – A rúiva aconselhou.

- Sim... Estou indo me trocar agora mesmo. – Harry se aprontou em ir em direção às escadas.

- Se ver o Dino, poderia dizer que eu queria falar com ele? – Gina pediu.

- Claro, eu digo sim. – Harry concordou. – Até mais, tarde. - Subiu para seu dormitório andando apressadamente de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir parar de pensar no que estava acontecendo e em como sairia daquela confusão. Não poderia levar aquilo adiante, precisava contar a verdade à Hermione. - Foi apenas um mal entendido, ela vai entender e...

- Entender o quê? – Rony saiu do banheiro com sua tradicional cara sonolento, como alguém que acabou de acordar. - Por que está todo molhado?

- Não foi nada. – Harry respondeu enquanto tirava seus all stars e procurava roupas secas para se trocar.

- Ah, qual é, Harry? Eu conheço você há anos... Talvez eu possa ajudar... – O ruivo foi interrompido.

- Não, você não pode ajudar! Na verdade, tudo isso é culpa sua! – Harry ainda estava furioso com o amigo.

- Minha? – Rony arregalou os olhos – Eu não fiz nada.

- Foi você quem me obrigou a escrever aquela maldita carta, que acabou indo parar nas mãos de Hermione. – Harry desabafou.

- Ainda isso? Eu já falei para esquecer essa história, afinal... – Novamente, o ruivo foi interrompido.

- Não dá para esquecer, Rony, e sabe por quê? Por que ela leu a carta! Ela entendeu que a carta era para ela e está achando que eu estou apaixonado! – Harry disse, após trocar a camisa.

- O QUÊ? – Rony gargalhou. – Não... Fala sério... Não dá para acreditar que a Hermione acreditou mesmo que você está apaixonado por ela.

- E qual o problema? – Harry questionou sem entender.

- Ah... Qual é, cara? Estamos falando da Hermione, nossa amiga desde os 11 anos e CDF de Hogwarts! Fala sério, será que ela não sabe que isso é impossível? – Rony não acreditou.

- Ela acredita que é verdade e confessou que sente o mesmo por mim. – Harry explicou.

- O quê? Como assim? – Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Mas é claro que você contou a verdade para ela, não foi?

Harry não respondeu e continuou trocando de roupa.

– Você não contou a verdade? Harry! Hermione vai te matar quando descobrir...

- O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ela ficaria arrasada se eu disesse a verdade... – Harry justificou-se. - "Me desculpe, Hermione. Você entendeu errado, eu não gosto de você desse jeito... Mas vai encontrar um outro cara legal que te faça feliz".

- E por que não disse? – Rony perguntou totalmente espantado com a atitude do amigo.

- Eu não sei, eu... Eu não sei, tá legal? – Harry suspirou enquanto sentava na cama – Quando percebi já havia convidado ela para um passeio nos jardins. Nós até...

- Vocês o quê? – Rony perguntou curioso.

- Nos beijamos... Mais de uma vez... – Harry lembrou-se das cenas sentindo uma sensação prazeroza, mas ao mesmo tempo, de culpa.

- Cara... Você está encrencado... – O ruivo lamentou, ainda chocado com a revelação – Se conhecemos bem a Hermione, ela vai ficar irada quando descobrir que está mentindo para ela, tanto que até a beijou...

- Eu espero que ela me perdoe... – Harry ficou cabisbaixo.

- E... Como foi? – O ruivo se sentou ao lado dele.

- O quê? – Harry disfarçou com vergonha.

- Os beijos? – Rony insistiu.

- Ah... – Harry corou violentamente – Foram muito bons, mas não vai acontecer novamente. Eu vou contar toda a verdade...

- Boa sorte! – Rony desejou, antes de se levantar e ir até sua cama para organizar umas roupas.

- Eu vou precisar... – Harry sussurrou para si mesmo, com o olhar distante, imaginando a reação de Hermione ao saber da verdade.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Autora original: Pink Potter**

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

Harry voltou até a sala comunal, mas não encontrou Hermione. Sentou numa das poltronas e ficou a pensar como contaria verdade à amiga, sem magoá-la. Tentava criar explicações em sua mente, mas sabia que de um modo ou de outro acabaria deixando-a triste. Respirou fundo, enquanto seu corpo afundava mais na poltrona. Optou por parar de pensar nas possíveis reações de Hermione.

Alguém parou atrás da poltrona e ao mesmo tempo Harry pôde sentir um perfume agradável. Soube na mesma hora que se tratava de Hermione. Em seguida, sentiu a respiração da garota em seu pescoço e seu nervosismo voltou, seguido por aquele frio na barriga e aquele arrepio no corpo.

- Senti saudade... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e depois sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, deixando-o nervoso.

Harry precisava ter coragem para contar toda a verdade à Hermione, mas parecia-lhe que não conseguiria naquele momento. Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio, até que ela percebeu que havia algo errado – Está tudo bem?

- Sim... – Ele suspirava nervoso, o ambiente ficou quente e já estava começando a sentir calor ali.

- Tem certeza? Desde hoje de manhã você parece preocupado, Harry. – Hermione falou suavemente. – É algum problema? Eu posso ajudar?

- É que... Eu... – Harry parou no meio da frase. O olhar sério de Hermione de certa forma impediam que ele continuasse.

- Sim? – ela aguardava ele continuar...

Harry não poderia contar a verdade. Suspirou frustrado, mas logo forçou um sorriso. - Esqueça... Está tudo bem.

- Tem certeza? – Hermione acariciou o rosto dele e ele apenas acenou positivamente com o rosto.

Trocaram olhares e ficaram em silêncio por um momento, até que se aproximaram e deram mais um beijo. "Por Deus, o que estou fazendo?", Harry se questionava, mas nem por isso interrompeu o contato, aquela ação se tornou um vício para ele. Aprofundaram mais o beijo e ele mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior de Hermione. Antes de se separarem, ouviram uma tosse de alguém que havia parado atrás da poltrona. Afastaram-se rapidamente, e encontraram Rony.

- Harry? – o ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Eu posso explicar... – O rapaz estava completamente corado.

- Nós estamos... Ficando... – Hermione olhou para Harry sem saber ao certo o que dizer, também corada.

- Verdade? – Rony ainda tinha expressões de incredulidade na face.

- Sim... – Harry confirmou, sem saber o que fazer. – Com licença, Hermione.

- Claro... – A garota viu o rapaz se afastar e arrastar o ruivo para um canto da sala comunal.

- Eu pensei que ia contar a verdade... E não pedir mais beijos! – Rony sussurrou, repreendendo o amigo.

- Eu ia contar, mas não consegui... – Harry tentou justificar-se.

- Harry, você não percebeu que está cada vez mais encrencado nessa mentira? A Hermione vai querer te matar quando descobrir... – O ruivo avisou.

- Olha... Isso não vai acontecer, está bem? Já sei o que vou fazer! – Harry respondeu.

- E o que é? – Rony quis saber.

- Eu vou ficar com ela por algum tempo e depois... Bem... Depois eu digo que quero terminar, sabe... Que a relação esfriou e tudo mais... – Harry explicou – Eu só não posso contar a verdade, Rony... E nem você...

- E se ela se apaixonar por você? – O ruivo perguntou. – Você não acha que vai magoá-la mais?

- Isso não vai acontecer, Rony. – Harry olhou ligeiramente para Hermione que estava sentada o esperando.

- Você não pode controlar o sentimento das outras pessoas, Harry. – Rony tornou e repreendê-lo.

- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe... Logo eu terminarei com ela e Hermione concordará comigo que será melhor sermos apenas bons amigos. – Harry planejou.

- Esse é seu plano? – o ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Vai levá-la ao baile?

- Sim... – Harry confirmou. - Mas depois conversamos sobre isso, marquei de almoçar com ela e preciso ir... Até mais. - aproximou-se de Hermione. - Desculpe ter feito você esperar...

- O que Rony achou sobre nós? – Ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto se levantava da poltrona.

- Ele só está um pouco surpreso, sabe... Mas ele disse que vai se acostumar...– Ele forçou um sorriso – Não se preocupe...

- Bom, então... Podemos ir agora? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry apenas fez um aceno positivo com com o rosto e logo sentiu uma das mãos de Hermione envolver a sua. Deu um pequeno sorriso para ela e juntos caminharam até o retrato da mulher gorda.

Nos corredores do castelo, várias pessoas pareciam reparar no casal, enquanto estavam seguiam para o salão principal. Contudo, o aparecimento de Draco Malfoy e seus companheiros, Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, os impediu de adentrar...

- Olha só... O Potter resolveu assumir o namoro com a Granger... – Malfoy provocou.

- Não ligue para ele, Harry. Vamos... – Hermione entrelaçou seu braço no de Harry e passaram pelos sonserinos em direção ao salão principal.

- Pelo visto é a sabe-tudo quem manda na relação, não é Potter? – Draco fez um último comentário e os dois capangas dele começaram a rir.

Ainda caminhando, Harry virou o rosto e respondeu com firmeza: - Cuide da sua vida, Malfoy! Não é da sua conta... – Continuou andando com sua garota abraçada em seu braço e deixou os sonserinos sozinhos na entrada.

Draco bufou de raiva e murmurou baixo: - Idiota. - fez um gesto para os amigos e sumiram dali.

- Você é incrível, sabia? – ela o elogiou e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto em seguida. Harry correspondeu com seu tradicional sorriso fechado que Hermione achava extremamente charmoso

***********************************************  
Mais de uma semana havia se passado desde o dia em que Hermione pegou por engano a carta de Harry. Durante esse tempo, os dois continuavam se encontrando e toda Hogwarts comentava sobre o "namoro" de Harry Potter com sua melhor amiga. Harry jamais saberia como aquela notícia pôde se espalhar tão rápido a ponto de até Dumbledore ficar sabendo.

Em uma manhã de domingo, o "casal" estava no pátio de entrada aproveitando os fracos raios de sol de um céu repleto de nuvens cinzentas que avisavam que a tarde seria nublado. Sentados em um dos bancos, eles conversavam com Rony, que ainda alertava Harry sempre que podia.

- Vocês vão mesmo para Hogsmead? – O ruivo questionou.

- Vamos sim. – Hermione respondeu – E quanto a você e Lilá?

- Nós vamos também. – Rony respondeu, colocando a mão nos bolsos como quem não queria nada.

- Melhor nos apressarmos... – Harry sugeriu enquanto levantava e saía dos braços de Hermione.

- Eu ainda vou encontrar a Lilá na sala comunal, então podem ir na frente, se quiserem... – o ruivo avisou.

- Certo. Até mais tarde, então. – Harry se despediu, e partiu de mãos dadas com Hermione. Enquanto Rony voltou para chamar Lilá.

- Ainda vamos procurar fantasias para o baile? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, claro. – Harry sorriu e juntos caminharam até a entrada principal do castelo.

Não demoraram muito para chegar à cidade. À medida que adentravam no vilarejo, eles procuravam uma loja na qual pudessem comprar fantasias. Apesar de Hogsmead estar bastante movimenta, com pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, Hermione conseguiu encontrar uma loja e seguiram para a mesma. A loja estava cheia, e muitos alunos de Hogwarts também escolheram o lugar para comprar a fantasia.

- O que acha dessa? – Harry questionou apontando para uma fantasia de múmia.

- Não combina com seu jeito. – ela sorriu.

- Talvez aquela... – O rapaz indicou duas fantasias, um vestido imenso e bastante bordado, ao lado de um traje masculino da mesma cor; ambos lembravam roupas da nobreza do século 18 ou 19.

- Muito... exagerado... – Hermione fez uma careta. Virou-se para o outro lado e fixou seu olhar em um traje perfeito para ele. – Acho que você deveria usar aquela essa... – Ela se aproximou de um terno verde musgo escuro, com quepe, gravata e camisa da mesma cor, era uma daquelas roupas que os soldados britânicos trouxas usaram na primeira guerra mundial. – Ficaria muito charmoso indo ao baile fantasiado de "Jack Kipling". O que acha?

- Legal, acho que esse terno faz mais meu estilo do que aquela múmia. – Harry respondeu, fazendo-a rir.

Logo depois, foram escolher a fantasia de Hermione.

- Eu escolhi a sua roupa, então você pode escolher a minha. Mas, por favor, não seja tão mal... – Ela brincou.

- Não se preocupe, eu acho que sei exatamente o que você deve usar... – Harry caminhou na frente dela e parou em frente à uma roupa composta pelas seguintes peças: Uma blusa fina de lã com botões, um laço preto para ser amarrado no cabelo, uma camisa social feminina, uma saia de dobras não muito larga que caíra mais ou menos pouco abaixo dos joelhos dela, uma meia fina preta e uma sapatilha. (Desculpem se eu errei em alguma coisa, mas eu não gosto de moda. Para mais detalhes da fantasia de Hermione, procurem as fotos de Emma Watson no filme "sete dias com Marilyn") – Estilo "boa moça". – Harry entregou a roupa para ela.

Hermione parou em frente à um dos espelhos e colocou a roupa na frente do corpo, para ter uma noção de como ficaria. – É bem melhor do que aqueles vestidos de princesa.

Depois de comprarem as fantasias, foram até o "três vassouras" tomar uma daquelas cervejas amanteigadas geladas, porque em Hogsmead não estava nevando naquela época do ano.

Ficaram sentados bem próximos em uma das mesas do canto, um do lado do outro, onde poderiam ficar mais íntimos.

- Eu acho que esse baile vai ser bem melhor do que no quarto ano, pelo menos pra mim... – Harry comentou após tomar um gole daquela grande caneca de cerveja. – O último não foi muito bom devido ao mal humor de Rony por não ter conseguido ir com a Fleur Dellacour. No final, acabou tendo de ir com a Padma Pátil.

- Sim, mas pra mim também não foi muito bom. Eu mal conhecia o Victor e não estava tão à vontade. Fiquei esperando você me convidar... Mas você queria ir com a Cho. – Hermione respondeu.

- Bem, se eu soubesse que você aceitaria, teria te convidado... – Ele disse. – Você não me deu nenhum sinal...

- É... Acho que não dei... – Ela concordou e um silêncio tomou conta da conversa. - Ficar comigo está sendo como você esperava?

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, não podia dizer que se arrependia; agora, mais que nunca, não se sentia arrependido. – Ficar com você é, sem dúvida, a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. E se... Um dia tivermos que terminar, eu vou lembrar dos nossos momentos juntos.

- Eu também – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Mas eu não quero que acabe..." Harry disse para si mesmo, antes de beijá-la.

Do outro lado do local, no balcão, Alvo Dumbledore, Húbeo Hagrid e Horácio Slughorn tomavam uma bebida enquanto olharam na direção de Harry e Hermione.

- Ah, o amor... Me faz lembrar a época em que eu era jovem. – Slughorn comentou enquanto tomava um gole de úisque.

- Bons tempos, Horácio, bons tempos... – Dumbledore concordou.

- Olhem só para eles... Se tivéssemos feito a aposta, eu teria ganho... – Hagrid lamentou.

- É, ainda bem que poupei meu dinheiro... Saúde! – Slughorn ergueu o copo com um sorriso e tomou a bebida num gole só.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Autora original: Pink Potter**

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

Os dias passaram depressa e pouco a pouco Harry ia descobrindo coisas sobre Hermione que jamais poderia imaginar. Percebeu que não conhecia Hermione tão bem quanto pensava, pelo menos não a Hermione "mulher".

Não se cansava de beijá-la, pois de alguma forma, os lábios dela tornaram-se um vicio delicioso, o qual não gostava de se abster; E era isso que estava fazendo agora, em pleno salão comunal e em altas horas da noite, após todos os outros alunos irem dormir. O único som que havia naquele ambiente, era a lenha sendo consumida pelas chamas na lareira.

- Harry, por que não vai dormir? – ela sugeriu, enquanto continuava a beijá-lo. Estavam no sofá, bem próximos.

- Está me expulsando? – Harry sorriu.

- Não, mas eu preciso terminar de estudar... – Ela avisou.

- É mesmo, você deveria estudar... – Ele respondeu sem parar o beijo.

- Eu preciso terminar de um livro, mas acho que não consigo resistir aos seus beijos. – Hermione sorriu.

- Deve faltar umas trezentas páginas para você terminar... – Harry mantinha os braços em volta do corpo dela.

- Por mais que eu não queira, precisamos parar agora. – Ela passava uma das mãos no rosto dela e a outra no ombro.

- Eu queria descobrir qual seu segredo... – Ele parou de beijá-la. - Você estuda ou lê até tarde quase todos os dias, mas não fica com sono nas aulas...

- Eu estou acostumada à dormir tarde. – Hermione se levantou. – Vamos?

- Tudo bem. – ele concordou e caminhou com ela até perto do dormitório feminino – Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Harry. – A garota o beijou uma última vez antes de se afastar.

Quando Harry chegou em seu dormitório, seus colegas de quarto já estavam dormindo, então procurou não fazer barulho.

Contudo, Rony estava acordado na capa e percebeu a presença dele. - Onde você estava?

- Com a Hermione... – Harry sentou na própria cama e começou a trocar de roupa.

- Harry, faltam três dias para o baile e você vive grudado com Hermione. Eu já percebi o jeito que você passou a olhar pra ela. Acho que está se apaixonando... – O ruivo alertou.

- Impressão sua. Nós só estamos ficando... E quando eu terminar com ela, será tudo como antes... – Harry respondeu.

- Você tem certeza de que a Hermione será a mesma? – Rony questionou. - Tem certeza que "você" será o mesmo?

- Eu sou o mesmo de sempre, Rony. Tá legal? – Harry afirmou, embora interiormente não estivesse tão certo.

- Você está há quase um mês com a Hermione, agindo como se fossem namorados e depois de tudo nada mudou? – Desta vez, Rony estava agindo de forma madura. Diferente das outras vezes em que sempre tinha suas ideias absurdas. Estava tentando fazer o que era certo.

- Rony, quer parar com essas perguntas? Está me deixando irritado... – Harry entrou debaixo das cobertas e tirou seus óculos.

- Tudo bem, só estava curioso... Afinal, quando eu comecei a ficar com a Lilá, eu não estava nem aí. Só que agora, depois da convivênvia e a presença dela, acho que ela é importante...

- Não se preocupe, eu não estou apaixonado por Hermione! – Harry o interrompeu de forma áspera.

- Se você diz... – Rony voltou a se cobrir e deitar novamente.

- Ótimo! Volte a dormir... – Harry fez o mesmo completamente irritado. Quem Rony pensava que era para ficar fazendo aquele tipo de pergunta ou julgando-o. A culpa havia sido toda do ruivo, para início de conversa, e agora Harry só estava tentando sair da confusão que arranjara. E queria isso sem magoar Hermione, terminar com ela certamente era melhor que dizer que fora tudo um mal entendido. Suspirou frustrado e demorou a dormir, pensando em como seria a reação dela ao terminarem.

...

Harry passou os últimos dias antes do baile ansioso e preocupado. Por diversas vezes, Hermione tentara persuadi-lo a contar o que estava perturbando-o, mas era em vão. Ainda não era o momento para conversar com ela. Só alguns dias depois que a levasse ao baile contaria, provavelmente na semana seguinte.

Mirou seu reflexo no espelho, já trajado com seu terno verde musgo de soldado de primeira guerra mundial. Terminou de ajeitar a gravata e colocou o quepe. Pensou em colocar o cabelo lambido para o lado com bastante gel, como faziam os rapazes da época, mas decidiu não exagerar. Respirou fundo antes de sair do quarto.

Chegou à sala comunal, estava vazia, sentou-se para esperar a acompanhante e não demorou muito até o barulho de passos na escada o alertarem de que Hermione aparecera. Ao encontrar a garota descendo as escadas, se levantou sorrindo na direção dela.

"_Durante muito tempo em minha vida esperei por você,"  
"Te via nos meus sonhos nitidamente assim... Como agora."  
"Esse nosso encontro casual não foi acaso nenhum"  
"E nem o destino marcou nosso encontro aqui."_

Ela estava corada e correspondeu o sorriso quando ele estendeu a mão.

- Você está linda, Hermione. – Harry elogiou.

- Obrigada. Você também está... Maravilhoso! – Hermione sorriu, suspirando um pouco nervosa por não ser um baile; era um baile com Harry Potter, o rapaz por quem tinha se apaixonado.

"_Te procurava, te desejava..."  
"E, toda noite, sonhava acordado."  
"Eu esperava por esse encontro"  
"Há tanto tempo e, ao primeiro olhar, eu te amei."_

Seguiram, então, para o salão principal. Assim que chegaram tornaram-se alvo de muitos olhares. Hermione mal podia acreditar que Harry estava mesmo ali, suas expectativas foram muito ultrapassadas naquele momento.

"_Uma explosão de sentimentos,"  
"Um grande amor no devido tempo,"  
"Você chegou no momento certo."  
"É bom olhar e te ver..."_

Ela insistiu para que dançassem e Harry acabou cedendo, apesar de avisar que não era bom dançarino.

"_Eu sinto que você, há muito tempo, esperava por mim;  
"Me via nos teus sonhos nitidamente assim... Como agora."  
"Esse nosso encontro casual não foi acaso nenhum"  
"E nem o destino marcou nosso encontro aqui."_

Ficaram na pista de dança durantes vários minutos dançando, tanto as músicas lentas quanto as agitadas. Só que, a que mais mexeu com o casal, foi a música de "Gilson Campos – Encontro casual (1987)".

"_Duas pessoas que se desejam"  
"E se procuram, acabam se encontrando..."  
"Você sonhava com esse encontro"  
"Há tanto tempo e, ao primeiro olhar, você me amou."_

"_Uma explosão de sentimentos,"  
"Um grande amor no devido tempo,"  
"Você chegou no momento certo."  
"É bom olhar e te ver..."_

Quando já estavam cansados de dançar e sentindo um pouco de calor, decidiram parar.

- Vou ao banheiro, Harry, volto logo. – Hermione avisou.

- Certo. Quer tomar alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou perto do ouvido dela.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada seria ótimo. – Ela pediu.

- Vou pegar. Estarei lá no balcão com o Rony quando voltar... – ele combinou.

- Está bem. – Hermione o beijou rapidamente no rosto. – Volto já.

Harry caminhou até a mesa de bebidas e pegou duas cervejas amanteigadas. Em seguida, dirigiu-se para perto do amigo, que estava só naquele momento, porque Lilá conversava com Parvati.

- Aproveitando muito a festa? – Harry perguntou parando em pé ao lado do ruivo.

- Mais ou menos – Rony apontou para Lilá – Essas mulheres quando se juntam, ficam horas conversando. E você?

- Muito! – Harry respondeu, após um gole generoso de sua cerveja. -Hermione está muito linda hoje.

- Como assim? Desde quando você acha a ela linda? – O ruivo levantou as sobrancelhas, supreso pela afirmação do amigo.

- Eu não sei, mas com certeza não foi hoje que eu percebi... – Harry tinha uma visão distante, imaginando o rosto de Hermione durante a dança.

- Cara... A situação está pior que eu pensava. – Rony suspirou em tom de lamentação.

- Que situação? Do que está falando? – Harry quis saber.

- Harry, você está apaixonado mesmo! – Rony o segurou pelos dois ombros e o olhou nos olhos.

- Claro que não... Não seja bobo, Rony. – Harry soltou-se dele.

- Está sim, precisa ver seus olhos quando fala da Hermione. – O ruivo fez uma pausa , enquanto ainda o encarava com um olhar sério. - Por que não admite logo e para com essa ilusão, não vê que ela vai acabar sofrendo de uma forma ou de outra? Você já fez a besteira de esconder dela e agora não há mais volta. Pode não admitir hoje, mas sei que um dia vai me agradecer. Afinal, você só começou a ficar com a Hermione por causa daquela carta que eu pedi à você que escrevesse para Lilá e unicamente para Lilá!

- Rony... – Harry ia falar algo, mas foi interrompido.

- Como é? – A voz de Hermione soou.

Rony e Harry viraram e encontram Hermione parada.

- Será que você pode repetir o que estava falando, Ronald? Que carta você pediu ao Harry para fazer? – Ela perguntou começando a ficar vermelha, só que dessa vez não era por timidez, mas sim por que estava prestes a chorar.

- Hermione, eu posso explicar... – Harry tentou, mas era inútil, porque foi interrompido novamente.

- Eu perguntei ao Ronald, Harry! Do que estavam falando? – Hermione estava visivelmente nervosa.

O ruivo olhou para Harry, sem saber o que fazer. - Er... Eu... Bom... Fui um dos meus planos: Harry deveria escrever uma carta para que eu pudesse convidar a Lilá, mas você acabou pegando por acaso e...

- Chega! Eu já entendi tudo... – ela sorriu, mas seus olhos brilhavam; Uma lágrima começou a escorrer pelo rosto dela.

- Hermione, podemos conversar? – Harry pediu.

- Não, Harry. – Hermione se aproximou e o olhou bem nos olhos – Você me enganou. Esse tempo todo foi... Tudo uma mentira, uma encenação! Eu não posso acreditar que nós... – Calou-se tremendamente magoada e, sem mais uma palavra, ela deixou o salão principal.

Harry pensou em ir atrás dela, mas havia percebido a grande besteira que havia feito ao não contar à amiga a verdade e achou melhor não piorar mais as coisas; Decidiu ficar. - Que droga... – se lamentou cabisbaixo. – Ela estava certa, Rony... Alguém saiu machucado por causa de seu plano, alguém sempre sai... – caminhou desolado, com as duas mãos dos bolsos, em direção à saída.

Rony ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, e manteve o olhar no amigo.

Harry seguiu para a torre da Grifinória. Retirou seu quepe, sua gravata, desabotoou o paletó e a camisa; sua noite havia terminado. Tentou imaginar como Hermione estava e deveria estar magoada com ele, reprovou-se mentalmente por tudo aquilo que acontecera. Tudo havia dado errado e, de alguma maneira, parecia mais triste que pensara que ficaria. Quando chegou na porta da sala comunal, parou, respirou fundo e entrou, tinha uma mínima esperança de que Hermione estivesse ali, mas ela não estava. Então, acabou seguindo para o dormitório masculino.

...

Harry acordou cedo no dia seguinte, embora todos ainda estivessem dormindo. Imaginou que acordariam tarde, por causa da festa e sequer viu a hora que Rony chegou, porque já havia ido dormir. Se arrumou e seguiu para a sala comunal, ficaria ali até poder falar com Hermione. Sentou numa das poltronas e permaneceu nela por quase meia hora, pensando do que iria dizer para a garota.

"_I'm coming back to you (Eu estou voltando para você)"  
"Just like before (Como antes...)"  
"I've been a lonely boy (Eu tenho sido um garoto solitário,)"  
"Since I walked out your door. (Desde que eu saí pela sua porta)"  
"If there's a life for us (Se há uma vida para nós)"  
"I don't know. (Eu não sei)"  
"But I can't live like this (Mas eu não posso viver assim)  
"Anymore. (Nunca mais)"_

Harry ouviu passos se aproximarem, virou o rosto e viu a bela Hermione descendo as escadas lentamente com um olhar cabisbaixo, provavelmente já tinha notado a presença dele ali. - Oi, eu preciso conversar com você? – ele pediu, levantando da poltrona rapidamente.

"_The time I spend alone has nothing to give. (O tempo que eu passo sozinho não tem nada para dar)"  
"It's a repetition! (É repetição)  
"I'm coming back to you. (Eu estou voltando para você)"  
"Repetition! (Repetição)"  
"The only thing I can do. (A única coisa que eu posso fazer)"._

- Harry, eu sinto muito... – Ela lamentou, fazendo o rapaz erguer as sobrancelhas confuso.

- Não, eu quem peço desculpas. Eu... – Harry insistiu, mas foi interrompido.

- Fui eu quem começou toda essa confusão. – Hermione começou a explicar: - Quando achei aquele bilhetinho no meu livro, eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que você estava gostando de mim e... Me enganei, pensando que finalmente você havia percebido que eu reparava em você e também sentia o mesmo. – baixou a vista. – Talvez, se eu não estivesse tão feliz ao pensar que aquele bilhete era para mim, eu poderia ter imaginado que você jamais gostaria de mim. À não ser como uma amiga, claro.

"_I'm coming back to you (Eu estou voltando para você)".  
"It's time to stay. (Desta vez para ficar)"  
"And if I've learned one thing (E se eu aprendi alguma coisa)".  
"It's that I can't stay away. (É que não posso me afastar)".  
"The time I spend alone has nothing to give. (O tempo que eu passo sozinho não tem nada para dar)".  
"The life I lead alone has nowhere to live. (A vida que eu levo sozinho não tem como viver em nenhuma parte)"._

- Hermione, calma. Não é bem assim... – Harry fez um gesto para a garota se acalmar.

- Por quê... Por que deixou as coisas continuarem? – Hermione quis saber.

- Eu... Eu não queria magoar você. – ele confessou.

- Foi o que pensei. Achou que eu ficaria muito mau se descobrisse, não é? – ela questionou.

Harry apenas fez um gesto positivo com o rosto.

- Eu não sei o que foi pior: Descobrir sobre o bilhete ou descobrir que todo este tempo que estivemos juntos não foi verdadeiro; que você estava comigo apenas por pena e...

- Eu também não estava feliz tendo que te enganar. – Harry explicou, enquanto se aproximava dela. – Eu cometi vários erros durante esses últimos dias e estou me sentindo horrível agora, por ter te magoado tanto, mas... O que aconteceu por acaso, mudou toda a minha vida. Hermione, você é a garota mais incrível, bonita e maravilhosa que eu já conheci, e se todos os garotos de Hogwarts tivessem a chance de te conhecer um pouco mais, eu sei que vários deles se apaixonariam por você.

"_It's a repetition! (É repetição)  
"I'm coming back to you. (Eu estou voltando para você)"  
"Repetition! (Repetição)"  
"The only thing I can do. (A única coisa que eu posso fazer)"_

- Ah, Harry... Você é muito gentil. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, para disfarçar a vontade de chorar; simplesmente pelo fato do garoto por quem se apaixonou estar dizendo essas coisas, sendo que não vão terminar juntos no final.

- Não, eu estou apenas dizendo a verdade e, mais que isso, que estou tentando dizer também, é que eu tive a sorte de te conhecer de verdade, de te ver de uma forma que nunca pensara que poderia ver. E... Bem... Eu acho que estava tentando enganar à mim mesmo. – Harry se aproximou mais da jovem e envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dela

Hermione piscou surpresa. - H-harry...

"_And I can still recall (E eu ainda posso recordar)"  
"How you would hold me. (Como você me abraçaria)"  
"The way a vast wave (Como uma vasta onda)"  
"Broke so slowly (Quebrando tão devagar)"_

- Estava tentando não enxergar o óbvio... E, só de pensar que você nunca mais voltaria pra mim e o máximo que eu podeira ser era apenas seu melhor amigo de novo, quase me fez enlouquecer nessas últimas horas. – Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela, e ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu nariz. - Eu me apaixonei por você, Hermione. - Confessou antes de beijá-la, sem deixar tempo para que a garota respondesse.

Hermione correspondeu na mesma intensidade, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a nuca dele.

"_It's a repetition! (É repetição)"  
"I'm coming back to you. (Eu estou voltando para você)"  
"Repetition! (Repetição)"  
"The only thing I can do. (A única coisa que eu posso fazer)"_

Quando pararam o beijo, permaneceram abraçados.

Harry à olhou bem nos olhos – Então... Além do seu perdão, eu quero te pedir em namoro, dessa vez é verdade.

- V-você está falando sério? – Desta vez, era Hermione quem sentia o famoso frio na barriga, as penas moles, as mãos tremendo e o coração batendo forte.

- Nunca falei tão sério na vida. – Ele acenou positivo com o rosto.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. – Ela estava muito surpresa com o rapaz, nunca imaginou que a conversa levaria os dois à isso.

- Você gosta de mim de verdade ou continuo sendo apenas um amigo? – Harry foi direto.

- Eu também estou apaixonada por você, Harry, mas eu tenho medo; Ainda estou muito magoada e... insegura. – Hermione abaixou a vista.

- Eu te dou todo o tempo que precisar pra pensar, só preciso saber se você namoraria sério comigo. Não estaria aqui se eu não quisesse você de volta, Hermione. – ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos. – Entenda, você mudou minha vida... Pra melhor.

- Vendo dessa forma, não preciso de tempo. Eu aceito ser sua namorada, Harry Potter. – Ela sorriu. – Eu sempre quis ser a sua namorada.

"_Repetition! (Repetição)"  
"And we can see this through. (E nós podemos ver isto)"  
"It's a repetition! (É repetição)"  
"I'm coming back to you. (Eu estou voltando para você)"_

Então, Harry à trouxe o corpo de Hermione mais para perto de si e à beijou intensamente nos lábios. Os dois ficaram ali o máximo de tempo que puderam, apenas aproveitando o momento e comemorando um passo importante em suas vidas. Apesar de terem perdido um baile, ganharam algo melhor: Um amor sincero, sem segredo, omissão ou mentiras; Eles ganharam um ao outro.

* * *

Fim

* * *

Nota do escritor: Então galera... Não tenho nem palavras para expressão o quanto é prazeroso ler, reescrever, adaptar a fic da Pink Potter. É inacreditável como ela tem criatividade para bolar histórias assim, eu confesso que não consigo pensar ou criar da mesma forma que ela: Talento puro! Mais uma vez, obrigado Pink Potter.

A trilha sonora da fic é:  
Raça negra - Quando te encontrei (1993)  
Gilson campos - Encontro casual (1987)  
Information Society - Repetition (1989)

Bem, aqui está a história do meu ponto de vista e eu espero que você leitor tenha gostado. Obrigado pelos reviews Luisa, Ritha P. B. Potter, Dreamer Dak e Sasha.


End file.
